Maltresia
"Such wonderful playthings they are, I tell one of them to do something, and they do it. Gods and mortals, so easy to manipulate- I told some to destroy creation, and they did, it’s good to be me” -Maltresia talking to DarkFang “This little organization in one of these outerverses, managed to get one of my pictures, if they wanted to meet me so much- all they had to do is ask” -Maltresia talking about a picture of her called, Mal0 (from the SCP outerverse) "Oh, I love you guys, I can't imagine a place-where I more belong, and its no better, that I get to spend it with you" -Maltresia talking to Weldrok, at Lux Maltresia, is an elder demon and the second hellhound to come into creation, after DarkFang, she is not only one of the most calmest and cheerful demons ever produced, but also the most malicious and dangerous entities ever made, making her not only the second most powerful being Hell ever produced, but was sealed inside her own creation, as punishment by Lucifer Morningstar, and in order that she does not abuse her gift. Originally, she was the living embodiment of purgatory and limbo, as the space that divided all of existence giving her a level of omnipresence as she was connected to every part of creation. During this time, she realized that she wasn't the first hell-hound and instead of running, she tracked down the hound known as Weldrok, with both quickly growing attraction towards each-other, earning her a place of power in Hell. This continued for many billions of years, until, the civil war between Lucifer and Weldrok, with her easily joining Weldrok's side against Lucifer, but soon the war came to an end after the involvement of Heaven, which Banished Weldrok out of creation. As punishment Maltresia was banished to her own dimension, to spend eternity walking creation, but never interacting with it. But unknown to Lucifer, a piece of her still existed outside of Limbo, contained in a outerverse by a company called the SCP foundation- manipulating events to suit her need, which eventually, lead to her release by Lucifer himself, as payment for helping him stop Weldrok, but now gets to work for both her master and boyfriend, a win situation for her. Summary Early History Before existence was created, all that existed was the void, the infinite expanse of nothingness and emptiness. But within, this expanse walked a being with the power to both create, and exist by himself- this entity would be known as 'God', the creator himself. As he wandered creation forever alone, though equipped with unlimited true power, he was still alone. Until, he met another being like himself, 'The Divine Goddess'. The both instantly fell in love with each-other, but both did not want to continue wandering the void aimlessly, in response, God created creation- a creation within the nothingness where they could finally call home. Although they could bring creation into existence, they needed help in finishing it, giving it a true shape. So, God created three brothers, he fused with unlimited power: Micheal Demiurge, Gabriel Hornblower, and Samael (who would later be known as, 'Lucifer Morningstar'), after they where given their powers, God guided them into how to use their new powers over creation- and with that, they helped to form the Omniverse, Heaven and Hell- and all of creation. In Hell however, there was a something going on, while this demon might have been the eldest of hell hounds, had risen to power, under the new king of Hell 'Lucifer', but he was not the only hellhound. As creation too shape, so did the realms of Heaven and Hell come into existence outside this omniverse as to watch over and guide it, as such the first demons began to take shape, the first was Lilith (the original queen of Hell- the first mortal to become a demon), and 'Weldrok', (the father of hellhounds and Darkness- the first true demon), but not long after these two came into existence, so did their power of creation, and forming new ideas and concepts of evil and sin. Not long after, the arrival of Lucifer Morningstar was cast into Hell to rule over it- A new hellhound rose from the darkness, possessing a great power and influence over creation itself, so powerful that for a time Weldrok soon began to worry of her ever growing power, this young hellhound was named Maltresia- the creator of limbo (purgatory). Because of this nature, she had enormous influence over the souls of the living and the dead, making her unnaturally powerful, especially for a demoness, which worried the newly crowned adviser of Hell- and was sent to deal with her. Despite her sadistic and outgoing nature, she was surprisingly calm and happy even for her, when she met the Hellhound king- showing a sort of love towards him (as she is the only other being besides Madrasa, to show affection towards and from Weldrok), so she willingly surrendered herself for him. After many millennia of working under Weldrok and Lucifer- guiding the souls of the living and dead, and ruling over her own dimension of Limbo, Weldrok soon declared civil war in Hell against Lucifer, and Maltresia immediately joined Weldrok’s cause in the war, not long after this, the war started between the forces of Lucifer and Weldrok, and even caused the involvement of both Gabriel and Michael, who was helping Lucifer at the time to quiet down the rebellion. Soon, Weldrok was cast out into the eternal void outside creation to spend eternity in Limbo; Maltresia, was distraught after losing her hellhound master, was given a different punishment, to which she could still provide a service to creation. So, Lucifer banished her to her own dimension of Limbo, to guide and collect the souls of the living and the dead, to lead them to the next life- and to keep an eye out all over Existence as a watchdog to inform of any destructive acts. But before this happened, Maltresia had a plan, as before the event in an outerverse where an elder god, watching over the lower dimensions by the name of ‘Khahrahk’, was enslaving his other gods, and plotting to destroy his own outerverse. In retaliation, she fed the ones who opposed him with the ideas, and ways at which to stop him, and those who served him- but something happened she did not expect to happen when she was watching the activity. A mortal had managed to take a picture of her, and in turn created an imprint of her (with none of her actual power), but still exists to this day in that outerverse, in a foundation, trying to clean up and contain the products of the war with the elder gods. So there she waited, manipulating events to her will, as a simple picture controlling mortals and god's alike, so that one day she would finally be free, and she did. Return to Earth After spending many years locked away in the SCP foundation, labelled as 1471, she finally achieves freedom, thanks to the arrival of Lucifer Morningstar saying that he need's her guidance to help him hunt down Weldrok. At first she is hesitant, but this soon changes after the arrival of Weldrok pushing her to help track him down- but the main reason for this, is that she has romantic attachment towards him, and she feels so does he for her. Over the next few hours Maltresia can be found alongside Lucifer wandering the omniverse, cleaning up the mess Weldrok left behind, although she merely instructs and gives information for Lucifer, preferring to stay on the side lines. During the final battle between Lucifer and Weldrok, she still took to sitting behind as she saw it as too dangerous for herself to simply chose a side, as she learned that lesson last time, between a fight between them. After the fight had reached it's end and Weldrok had Lucifer where he wanted him, something happened that even she couldn't predict. Lucifer assented to his father's level of power and overpowered the hellhound. Sending him down into the abyss. For a few minutes Maltresia was stunned with shook as she couldn't believe the power within Lucifer, before a bright light broke her trance like state, as she saw the omniverse return to normal. She is then pulled towards Hell, as she lands at the foot of Lucifer kneeling, next to him is Weldrok, on his knees, she asks what Lucifer has done, but commands silence, which she complies. he tells her that he is nothing, but a man of his word, as he removes the imprisonment of the limbo dimension, allowing her freedom, as she runs over to the injured Weldrok, Lucifer wraps a invisible chain around her, saying she's free but that she'll be watched over by him for a while, but she is too concentrated with taking care of the wounded hellhound. These days Maltresia works as an employee and inside girl at Lucifer’s bar, no longer posing a threat to existence or anyone, well, only using her power to keep an eye on any threats to Lucifer and Weldrok and to the bar. She still messes around with creation to this day, only making a few slight things to change- in order to keep things exciting, but what she is mainly pleased with, is being re-united with Weldrok once again (although now her and Madrasa have a bit of a rivalry over him now). But she still helps Lucifer in any way possible, and even assists in cases if she's ever asked for it, reflecting her helpful, but at the same time dark attitude. Powers and Abilities Powers Nigh-Omnipresence: '''As the creator of purgatory and limbo, this means that she has complete access to the omniverse, but also Hell itself, as she has access to ever dimension, realm, universe and outerverse instantaneously, but can also control ll the souls and beings within it, as she can use them to be given knowledge and information on the beings within her realm, giving her information and access to other beings. Because of how her realm works, she is connected to everything, and can be anywhere at any time. However, she does not have access to Heaven, as that has no reach or presence of purgatory and Limbo, and it is the one place in all of creation that her presence cannot touch or reach. '''Nigh-Omnipotence: '''Due to the connection of Limbo on creation, Maltresia can alter Limbo anyway she wants, meaning she can also alter anything touched by Limbo, as nearly all of creation has been touched by Limbo, she can alter nearly all of creation- this includes all of the omniverse, but she could alter it, and would lose her strength for a period of time, forcing her to retreat into her realm for a while, and she can alter Hell, but on a much smaller scale to what Weldrok and Lucifer can do. But she can still alter and destroy anything in the omniverse as well as being able to create something out of nothing, by using her realm to create it, and then put it into the omniverse, which is just as difficult- this has given her the tittle of 4th most powerful being within creation. Truly her powers are nearly as long as Lucifer and Weldrok, such as: * '''Cosmic Awareness * Limbo Manipulation * Beyond-Dimensional Existence * Energy Projection * Enhanced Intellect * Flight: Through the use of her various wings, Maltresia is able to fly. * Immortality: Maltresia will never grow physically old and can live forever.She is billions of years old, and not even Lucifer, Weldrok or The Presence can truly destroy her, as she's connected herself to Limbo, so to destroy her you'd need to first destroy Limbo, which could cause cataclysmic damage to creation * Invulnerability * Magic: Maltresia can cast spells and charms so powerful, that there is a simple phrase that if spoken out loud and correctly, could destroy multiple outerverses around the person, and allow them to absorb their life energy. * Matter Absorption * Time Travel * Necromancy: As a psychopomp, Maltresia can choose the soul's destination if he kills a person or supernatural being (as a demon), and decide whether to resurrect them. ** Dimensional Travel: By using her Limbo dimension, she can tear holes in the fabric of reality, that can take her or anything, to anywhere she wants. ** Reality Alteration ''':Maltresia is capable of altering reality at will. ** '''Supernatural Stamina: Maltresia is able to function without rest or sleep. ** Telekinesis: Maltresia was capable of telekinetically able to move planets, through portals to her realm. Demonic Physiology * Supernatural Durability: 'As a Demon, Maltresia is far more durable than humans, and even surpassing the powers of any demon or god, in creation. Maltresia can withstand an immense amount of physical damage, and weapons such as guns, knives, tasers, unholy and holy weaponry cause her little to no harm. Usually, Maltresia laughs at the idea that humans may hurt her, and after a fighting Weldrok, she was only moderately injured (while a single light punch of him at the time, was enough to kill angels, and god's at the time- as this took place after Weldrok's defeat), and simply walked away. * '''Possession: '''As a Demon, Maltresia can possess any recently deceased human being. Lucifer has forbidden Demonic Possessions because "someone" in the Silver City complained about it- she complies, saying there is no need. * '''Supernatural Agility ' * '''Supernatural Speed: It is assumed that Maltresia can appear in the blink of an eye, as due to her omnipresence there is no limit to her speed, this can also be said for Lucifer and Weldrok, as well as God. * Supernatural Reflexes and Reactions: Maltresia possesses typical angelic reflexes. She is able to effortlessly catch weapons thrown at her by other demons and easily block, dodge or deflect incoming damage from Weldrok. * Accelerate Healing Factor: '''Maltresia have shown to heal faster than humans, even at the same pace as angels. * '''Supernatural Strength: '''Maltresia possesses far more strength than other demons; who have a high level of superhuman strength. She has the strength to easily knock god's unconscious with a light punch and she can lift up large men by their necks very high off the ground with only one hand, and powerfully shove them into a wall, and break every bone in their bodies, she can break out of lock's with no effort, and she can singlehandedly annihilate 100 demons in combat. Like all demons, Maltresia is supernaturally strong, mean, ruthless, terrifying and brutal, and her power surpasses most angels, and demons, and is on par with the angel Gabriel, and is below Weldrok in strength. * '''Inter-dimensional Travel: With his demonic wings,Maltresia possesses the ability to physically fly anywhere in creation. She can physically take beings from different dimensions and place them elsewhere, and also bring back souls from Hell into recently deceased bodies, like what Lucifer did with Abel. * Regenerative Healing Factor: '''As witnessed numerous times by demons, Maltresia can almost immediately heal from any wound or damage. ** '''Claws ** Invulnerability: Maltresia, like other demons, are invulnerable to all mortal weapons and damage done by non-celestial or infernal sources. ** Enhanced Senses ''' ** '''Celestial Metabolism: While Maltresia can be affected by mind-altering substances, she can actually decide if they affect her or not, or how long it takes for him to recover from them. She can consume vast quantities of powerful alcohol and drugs without negative effects. The effects also wear off much faster than with mortals, allowing her to sober up quickly after consumption has ended. ** Fangs ** Shape-Shifting ** Power Distribution ** Demonic Growling and Roaring: '''Like all Demons, Maltresia has supersonic growling and roaring, she can growl and roar fiercely and very loudly, similarly to animals such as lions, bears, and tigers. To frighten a misbehaving child- but her bark, causes a much greater amount of fear in those who hear it, due to her being a hellhound. ** '''Telekinesis: Maltresia is sometimes shown levitating and spinning tables and chairs just by using her hand jesters. But can also turn on items, and vehicles just by looking at them. Abilities * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant and Martial Artist: Maltresia is shown as a expert in various types of martial arts. She is a highly-skilled fighter and has shown to have brilliant armed and unarmed fighting skills. Even managing to beat Mazikeen in hand to hand combat in Hell. She is quite random when attacking, having no real strategy or plan when facing a opponent, however, this has made her extremely unpredictable when battling, and at times does show to have some kind of strategy in place, making her even more dangerous. ** Omnilingualism: Maltresia has the ability to speak and understand all languages. ** String Player: Maltreisa has been shown to be one of, or the best string musicians in all of creation, able to play anything from the harp, all the way to the guitar, and able to play any kind of music she wants. ** Purgatory Punishment: She can pull in things in and out of her realm which spans creation (she can even do this with entire outerverses), inside her realm, she has complete omniscience, omnipotence, and omnipresence- however, this only applies to beings, who are pulled in by her, and not by their own accord. ** Limbo's Judgement: '''She could shatter entire outerverses, and send the shock-waves across creation, shattering the area like glass. This was her destroying this part of Limbo, causing the reality it's connected to to split apart, and then she could reform it, if she so chose. *** '''Deception *** Nigh-Omnipresent *** Super Genius Intellect *** Unbreakable Rage *** Occultism *** Swordsmanship Feats * Destroyed and remade the entire omniverse. * Became High-council woman of Hell, after defeating all the other members, each of which could easily destroy millions outerverses. * Killed Gods and supreme beings which can create and destroy entire hyper-verses. * As she created Limbo, she can never truly be destroyed, even by God himself, as long as Limbo exists- but to destroy it, would mean creation would have to be destroyed. * Held her own against Weldrok, and only lost, when he used a power, which surpassed Lucifer, before awakening his true power. * Wandered into the void and managed to survive, outside creation in pure nothingness. * Collected and feasted upon an infinite number of souls in her realm. * Watches over all of existence. * Killed avatars of Gods, and helped to destroy the Monitors * Defeated the angel Gabriel, and the demon Madrasa. * Even Weldrok admitted, her power could have rivaled his if he had stolen Michael's essence. Physical Appearance Though in reality, her shapeshifting abilities are on of the finest in all of creation, as with all of the members of the 'Council of Hell', with Weldrok being the greatest of them all. She can morph into anything she wants no matter its; size, shape, form or living or dead, making, making hr very difficult to detect when placed with others. But when in his hellhound form (her natural form), a large and anthropomorphic wolf creature.She has a furry body and long black hair, while her head appears to look like a wolf's skull. She has a massive jaw and sharp teeth, while her eyes are milky white with no visible pupils- though sometimes pale, blue pupils can be seen. It is still unsure what these hellhound demons chosen human form is, as all hellhounds change their forms to avoid suspicion, but Maltresia's preferred human form is- a young, handsome girl with light skin. She often wears black dresses, similar to those you'd think off when viewing the queens of Hell. She has black hair, and will often try different styles and colors, as she doesn't like keeping things the same and always tries something different. She often uses other forms than showing her true form, as she likes to play games with others, before killing them. Personality Maltresia acts different from what is expected of demons. Maltresia often is quite cheery, and acts like a fan-girl. However, she comes off as a royal and speaks with authority. She speaks and acts very different. However, she is extremely cold. She toys with the lives of others as a hobby. As such when she manipulates people by causing misfortune to others, to make them commit suicide so she could feed. She can also be extremely petty as was noted by Madrasa. She threatened to stretch her soul out across her dimension, which spans across creation infinitely. To her, the only thing that matters is winning Weldrok. She seems to dislike boasting, as she considered it torture when someone looks at her without permission through mental torture (as seen in her copy, called mal0). She seems to hate the perception others have of her. As most consider her as the guardian of the dead, even though she causes mayhem across creation for her own entertainment. She finds it extremely cringe-worthy. She also acts as an alien or foreigner to reality. This makes her terrifying creepy. She almost always finds everything amusing and she has her unforgettable and disturbing sinister chuckle which puts fear into any being that hears it. Meltresia complete alien like personality is why no one wants to associate with her. She incites fear into everything but Lucifer and Weldrok. As such, she has also been nicknamed as the embodiment of fear- because of this, on the council of Hell, she stands at the very top. She seems to be open to most things as long as it gives her entertainment, as well as, she is also seen as fair. As she never goes back on her word (just like Weldrok). Whether that be something considered good, or bad. She is willing to make deals with any being, and have always held up her end of the bargain. This is because she already sees herself as greater than you are. The more and more she interacts with beings, the more power she gains. However, fighting is Meltresia is still her favorite source of entertainment. According to others, she's summarized as having a very bright and outgoing personality but is able to act accordingly like a perfect lady. She is sociable and friendly towards humans though it is only a mask to conceal her brutal and cunning personality. She also enjoys making lewd jokes to people. Lucifer Relationships Lucifer Morningstar Lucifer and Maltresia where once on very friendly terms with one and another, considering them as very close friends due to her outgoing and friendly attitude, these days it's more like the other is waiting to curse the other. Lucifer while he did release her is still a little annoyed by her return, due to him setting that punishment himself for her betrayal. Lucifer finds her intimidating, but he does admit that he did enjoy working with her. While working together, they grow closer and develop a close friendship- but know all there is, is hostility, mostly around Weldrok, as she considers him his soul mate, and he does show care for her. While Lucifer is cautious around Weldrok, he is a little less worried with Maltresia as he believes, as long as he can keep Weldrok under control, he can control her- which is true. Over time, it is shown that the two still look out for each-other, comparing it to a brother sister relationship, and that over-time it could be restored to what it once was. Weldrok She is very caring and gentle towards him, not trying to hide that she has a romantic attachment towards him, as she feels safe and comfortable around him compared to the other demons she hangs out with, and will constantly show off as a way of getting attention, as she believes this is her only way of getting attention. Because of this, she has not gone unnoticed, as Weldrok does feel some attraction towards her. Madrasa Although they consider each-other sisters, they are both very friendly and playful with each-other, often helping each other if the other needs it. However, recently a bit of a fight has broken out between the two as both are fighting for the affection of Weldrok- but both still, stay on friendly relationships even when their fights get vicious. Amenadiel Despite them supposed to be mortal enemies, the two actually get on OK, as due to her connection to creation, she's been seen less as a demon, and more as a divine being. So when they meet, they can actually get along fine, only until one of them tries to start a fight. Mazikeen Mazikeen/Maze is somewhat of a granddaughter to the hellhound. She is very calm, and happy when in the same presence as her. Even though they are where on opposite sides, they share a sort of big and little sister bond, and are able to communicate and interact with each-other, with very low risk of starting a fight. God It is unknown how she views God, but it has been shown she does show some respect towards him, as for her- he is the one who created her, so you should show some respect. Trivia * Even though she is the creator of Limbo, no-one actually remembers her name, until you mention her. This was done by Lucifer, like he did with the other lord's of Hell who fought against him, by making everything in creation forget their names, as a way of never being reminded of that war or day again, only he and the angels know about what really happened. * Maltresia is seen as the second most-powerful dark force in creation, and is accepted, as her power exceeds that of her sister Madrasa, who by herself, is a extremely powerful entity herself. * Unlike all other demons, she does posses some kind of soul- which she is building from draining the life essence of all the souls and beings trapped in her realm of Limbo, because of this even if she is destroyed, she will simply reappear, as he essence is tied to her dimension, so to destroy her- you must destroy her realm first, but because of the way it works, destroying limbo can have cataclysmic impact on creation.Because of this she is more relaxed at times, compared to other demons. As well as, allowing her to travel between dimensions without the aid of other beings.